The Lone Crow
by Blackwingcrow
Summary: Crow leaves because he feels lonely, but after he leaves he want's to go back but he meets a girl who tells him she can take away all of his worries. But how will the rest of the gang feel when they discover what has really happened to Crow...
1. Leaving the nest

The Lone Crow

Chapter 1: Leaving the nest

Crow was fed up and annoyed. Even though he now had a lot of new friends (Akiza, Leo and Luna) he still felt lonely in the group.

It wasn't because they left him out in anything; it was because he felt that he didn't have anyone he could truly talk to. Sure he could talk Yusei and Jack, but he felt it wasn't the same as having someone he could talk to about all his deepest thoughts.

Everyone else in the group had someone; Yusei had Akiza, Jack had Carly and Luna had her twin brother Leo. But Crow didn't have anyone and that's what made him sad. All his life he had been rejected by other people until he met Yusei and Jack who accepted him and treated him like he was there little brother, but then when they both found someone else. Crow felt like he had been left alone again.

So he had made up his mind; he was going to find somewhere where people would truly accept him.

No matter how long it took, he would find that place.

Crow was leaving.

It was nearly midnight when Yusei finally went to bed.

Crow crept out of his room as quietly as he could, so he would not wake anyone. He crept downstairs into the garage and pulled the cover off his Duel Runner. He read the letter that he had wrote earlier, explaining why he was leaving.

He placed the letter next to one of the computers, where someone would surely find it.

He walked over to his Duel Runner and put his helmet on. He then turned to look at the garage one last time, Crow remembered all of the good times he'd had with his friends, he felt in some ways that by leaving his friends he was leaving his family too.

_I can't let that stop me._

Crow sighed and climbed on to his Runner.

Then sped off into the night.

* * *

><p>Yusei awoke in his room.<p>

He heard a Duel Runner downstairs and got up to investigate.

_Who would be riding around at this time at night?_

When he reached the garage, the sound of the Duel Runner was fading away in the distance. He looked around and saw that Crow's Runner was missing and the blanket that usually covered it was lying on the floor. That's when he also noticed a letter by the computer.

He walked over to the computer and began to read the letter.

It read;

_Dear everyone,_

_I'm leaving simply because I feel I don't fit in any more, I know your all better off without me anyway and you will all be much happier if I'm not there._

_I want to find a place where I do fit in. Somewhere where I'll be happy and I beg you not to waste your time and come looking for me._

_As you know, birds of a feather flock together so I hope all of you will be happy._

_And I know that all of you will achieve great things someday.  
><em>

_Crow_

Yusei looked at the piece of paper in shock.

"No!" Yusei exclaimed.

He ran upstairs into Jack's room, turned on the light and began to shake Jack awake.

"Jack! Jack wake up!" Yusei said in a panicked voice.

"Yusei... leave me alone I'm trying... to sleep" Jack complained.

"Jack please you have to wake up!" Yusei pleaded.

Jack sat up sleepily and yawned.

"What's going on Yusei?" he asked.

"Read this" Yusei instructed.

He gave the letter to Jack.

As Jack read it, his eyes began to widen. He looked at Yusei with a shocked expression. Yusei looked back at him with a mirrored expression.

They both didn't want to believe it but unfortunately it was true.

"Crow has... Left?" said Jack.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this chapter (if you did) and i would appreciate it if you review. Also if you liked this why not try my other story 5D'S Ramen but only if you want to. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try to update soon! :)<p>

Crow


	2. A letter and a black feather

The Lone Crow

Chapter 2: A letter and a black feather

It was the morning after Yusei had found Crow's letter.

Everyone was gathered in the garage.

They all looked slightly shaken after having read the letter.

"I... Don't believe it" said Akiza.

Leo and Luna were sitting next to her, Luna was crying while Leo looked speechless.

"Crow just... Left" Luna sobbed.

"Why would he do such a thing?" said Akiza.

"He wouldn't... Not the Crow we know anyway" said Jack.

"What do you mean?" asked Leo.

"I think there may be more to this than we already know" said Yusei.

* * *

><p>Crow stirred and shifted uncomfortably, he had slept on the floor next to his Duel Runner last night and was now regretting it.<p>

Crow forced himself to get up.

He looked around and discovered he was on one of the bridges surrounding the sea, he wondered for a minute how he had got there but reassured himself that it was too dark to have seen where he was last night.

_I guess I should get going _he thought.

Crow climbed on to his Duel Runner and sped off.

From the top of a building, a mysterious hooded figure watched Crow speed off on his Duel Runner.

"Good, everything is going exactly to plan" they muttered.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean Yusei?" asked Akiza.<p>

"It's like Jack said, the Crow we know wouldn't do something like this" Yusei explained.

"But what if he's changed and isn't the person we knew" said Akiza.

"Even if that's the case, as Crow's friends we have to believe in him" said Jack.

"So then what should we do?" asked Leo.

"I think we should find him and see what's going on" said Yusei.

* * *

><p>Crow was sitting on a bench on the other side of Neo Domino City, looking at the sea.<p>

_I want to go back and apologize but there's something stopping me._

Crow sighed, took his Deck out of his pocket and searched it until he found the card he was looking for; D.D Crow.

The first card he had ever found, this was one of Crow's favourite cards.

Whenever he was troubled or could not make a decision, Crow would look at this card and make up his mind.

"You look troubled" a voice said from behind him.

A cloaked figure walked up to Crow. They had a soft voice so Crow presumed that they were a girl.

Crow looked at her, but he could not see what she looked like because she was wearing a mask that covered the top half of her face.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine" Crow replied.

She looked at his eyes and read them as if they were an open book.

"You say your fine but I can see you are worried about something" she said.

Crow looked at her with a confused expression.

"If you like I can send you to a place, where you will never have to worry about anything" she said.

"No I'm okay; I've made up my-"Crow started.

"I insist" she said.

She grabbed hold of his wrist.

Crow tried to struggle but he found that he could do nothing but stare at her.

The hooded woman held a hand up to her face and took her mask off.

The last thing Crow saw was a pair of blood red eyes.

"Time to deliver the letter" she said.

Crow's eyes were blank and emotionless.

The woman took the card out of his hand and put it into her pocket.

* * *

><p>A few hours had passed since everyone started looking for Crow.<p>

They were all now gathered in the garage with disappointed looks on their faces.

"Are we all sure that we checked everywhere?" asked Yusei.

"We went everywhere Yusei but we couldn't find him" said Luna.

"He could have already left the city by now" said Akiza.

"No he hasn't or Trudge would have told us about it" said Jack.

"So is Sector Security is looking for Crow as well?" asked Leo.

"No but anyone who knows us knows that Crow is only ever by himself when he's working or running an errand" said Yusei.

"So what do you think is going on Yusei?" asked Akiza.

"I'm not sure but something is going on I just know it" said Yusei.

Suddenly an envelope flew through the main door to garage and nearly hit Jack on the head.

"What the hell?" said Jack.

Yusei opened the envelope and inside was a letter and a black feather.

"What's inside Yusei" asked Luna.

Yusei stared at the black feather.

"It's a letter and a black feather" he said.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed that chapter and sorry it was short the next chapter should be a bit longer but I won't be able to update so soon because I'm going on holiday.<p>

Until next time!

Crow


	3. The battle for Crow's mind

The Lone Crow

Chapter 3: The battle for Crow's mind

"Yusei, what does it say?" asked Akiza.

Yusei passed the letter to Akiza and Jack. They read it to themselves.

_Dear Crow Hogan's friends,_

_I write this to inform you that Crow is safe and is being well looked after. However, I know all about what has happened and I want to ask you how you could possibly do this to one of your friends? I think that it is a disgrace and that you should all be punished. But I am not a completely heartless person when it comes to these matters, so if you want to see Crow then come to the warehouse near dock 16 and that is where you shall see him._

_Until you arrive_

Jack and Akiza stood in shock.

"Someone knows... about this?" said Jack.

"... How?" said Akiza.

Yusei sighed "I don't know, but do you guys want to find out?" he asked.

Jack and Akiza nodded.

Leo and Luna looked at the teens and knew something was up. Even though they hadn't read the letter yet, they knew something big was going to happen and suspected that Yusei, Jack and Akiza would leave them behind.

"We're coming too" said Leo.

Yusei crouched down to their level "You sure?" he asked.

They nodded.

Yusei stood up "okay, let's go"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the warehouse<p>

The lady wearing the mask stared into the empty space of her warehouse. Crow stood silently beside her, his was expression blank and distant.

The lady snapped out of her trance and looked at Crow.

She sighed and cupped her hands around his cheeks. Even though her hands were as cold as ice, Crow didn't flinch.

"What a fine young man you've become Crow" she whispered "it has been so long, but you're appearance hasn't changed much"

She started to stroke his hair and still Crow showed no sign of a response.

She leaned towards his face more "the last time I saw you was when we were only seven years old, do you remember?" she asked. Crow didn't answer. The lady sighed "where does the time go?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I remember when you left me alone... When you walked away..." she pressed her cold lips against his. Again Crow did nothing.

After a few moments, she pulled out of the kiss and looked into his dusty gray eyes "but that doesn't matter now" she whispered "it doesn't matter anymore"

She rested her head on his chest "because now, you'll be mine forever"

She embraced him and closed her eyes.

A tear fell to the floor.

Crow did not hug her back. He just stood there as motionless as ever, staring into the distance.

* * *

><p>They arrived at the warehouse that the writer of the letter had told them to go to. It was quite small and shabby, but also had an eerie look to it. The gang knew that there was no one around this place if they needed to call for help, because there were rumors that dock 16 was haunted.<p>

They walked to the entrance and went in. The door creaked like in the horror movies, which made the twins feel scared. Akiza gave them a reassuring look and they seemed to calm down. The thing that put everyone on edge was when the door slammed shut behind them.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm getting a little creeped out" said Leo.

A small giggle could be heard up ahead of them, they saw a young lady with a mask on that covered the top half of her face. She also wore a black cloak.

Everyone looked at her but when they spotted who was next to her, they were filled with relief.

"Crow, you okay?" asked Jack.

Crow didn't respond, he just stared in their general direction.

"Crow?" said Yusei.

The lady giggled "he won't listen to you anymore"

The gang gasped "what did you do to him?" Akiza asked angrily.

The lady's expression darkened "what did _I _do to him" she said "it was all of you that put him in his troubled state, I merely sent his mind to a place where he wouldn't have to worry"

"You didn't!" Akiza yelled "all you've done is made him you're slave!"

The woman growled but then calmed and then giggled hysterically "it doesn't matter what you think" she said. The lady turned to Crow "kill them" she ordered and gave Crow a knife.

She then walked to go into another room "if you manage to get past Crow, I'll be waiting in the next room" she went through a door at the far end of the warehouse.

Crow began to walk towards them holding the knife. Yusei and Jack told Akiza to get the twins away, but she could not open the warehouse door and ended up keeping them as far away from Crow as possible.

"Crow, its us! You're friends" said Jack in an effort to snap Crow out of what ever was controlling him.

Yusei got the idea and started to follow Jack's lead "Crow you have to remember" said Yusei.

As soon as he was close enough, Crow made to stab Yusei with the knife he was holding in his right hand. Yusei grabbed hold of his arm in an effort to stop him, the knife was inches away from his neck. Crow brought his leg up and kicked Yusei off him and proceeded to kill him. As he was about to deal the finishing blow, he suddenly stopped and his eyes returned to normal for a second giving Yusei a chance to get away.

Yusei forced himself off the floor, whist also being aided by Jack.

Everyone saw the effect that making Crow remember who they were had on him and they all desperately tried to make him remember.

"Crow, remember when we all became friends" Akiza yelled.

Crow fell to his knees holding his head, crying out in pain.

"Remember when we teamed up to defeat Goodwin" said Jack.

Crow cried out more, clutching his head.

"Remember when we made the bridge that connects Satellite and the city" said Yusei.

Crow's eyes widened, his hands dropped to his sides and collapsed on to the floor.

Everyone rushed over to him and turned him over so he was lying on his back.

After a few seconds, Crow's eyes shot open and he sat up. His eyes where wide and started to turn back to normal. He then dropped back into unconsciousness and nearly hit the floor, but Yusei and Jack caught him before he did.

* * *

><p>I'm soooooooooooooo sorry that so long to update. I went on holiday and when I got back I updated 5D'S Ramen before hand and then started another story. So I'm sorry I really am but I must tell everyone that my updates will be slowed down because I'm back at school and have started exams. I also must tell you that this was never intended to be a long story and everything will be finished in about 3 chaps but for more Crow action read 5D'S Ramen because this is kinda like a prequel to it and even though the main characters are Yusei and Akiza, that's only who I put as the main people so really everyone gets an equal part. Also who do you think this lady in the story is and what is her past with Crow and tell me what you think of her because you will find out what she is in the next chap.<p> 


	4. Medusa, the queen of stone

The Lone Crow

Chapter 4: Medusa, the queen of stone

It had only been a few minutes since Crow had passed out and it was already seemed like hours to everyone. They were all on the floor next to him, waiting for him to wake up.

While they were waiting, Yusei had picked up the knife that Crow had tried to kill him with and was closely inspecting it.

What suddenly got everyone's attention was a feint groan from Crow. He slowly opened his eyes and stared at up at the dark ceiling. He felt wiped out and his vision was blurry. Crow's entire body ached; he felt like he had just run for an entire day without stopping. Once his vision wasn't blurry, Crow noticed that all of his friends were in the warehouse with him. Suddenly, he sat up but he was still dizzy and nearly fell down again. Jack steadied him. Crow put his right hand on his forehead and grimaced slightly because he had a pounding headache.

"Hey, slow down Crow" said Yusei. He slipped the knife into his pocket.

Crow regained his composure and then spoke "What's going on? Why are you guys here?" he asked.

"Because someone gave us a letter... saying a certain friend of ours was in trouble" said Yusei.

"Then why did you come?" asked Crow.

"We came because you're our friend Crow" said Jack.

"... I thought I was a bother to you guys" Crow explained.

Luna smacked him on the cheek "don't think that!" everyone was a little shocked at her outburst; but for Crow, this was a wakeup call.

Crow rubbed his cheek "okay I won't" Crow began to realize that he wasn't so left out anymore and it wasn't his friends excluding him, but him excluding himself "thanks Luna, I needed that"

Luna smiled and then let out a short giggle.

"Guys, I'm sorry about what I did" said Crow "I know now that you weren't leaving me out"

"Its fine, at the moment we should be concentrating on who that woman is" said Yusei.

"Woman?" said Crow "alright, what have I missed?"

"Missed? You just tried to kill us all!" said Akiza.

Crow gave her a confused look "I did?" he thought for a moment and then remembered "oh no, I'm sorry"

"It's alright, we know you were being controlled" said Leo.

Crow breathed a sigh of relief.

"Crow, do you know who that woman is?" asked Yusei.

Crow remembered seeing her before he woke up here;

_"Are you okay?" she asked._

_"I'm fine" Crow replied._

_She looked at his eyes and read them as if they were an open book._

_"You say your fine but I can see you are worried about something" she said._

_Crow looked at her with a confused expression._

_"If you like I can send you to a place, where you will never have to worry about anything" she said._

_"No I'm okay; I've made up my-"Crow started._

_"I insist" she said._

_She grabbed hold of his wrist._

_Crow tried to struggle but he found that he could do nothing but stare at her._

_The hooded woman held a hand up to her face and took her mask off._

_The last thing Crow saw was a pair of blood red eyes._

"Red eyes..." Crow muttered.

"Crow?" said Jack.

Crow got up and swayed a little because of his head ache.

"Where is she?" Crow asked.

"She said she would be waiting in the next room" said Akiza. She hinted the door that was behind him.

Crow began to walk towards the door, he had a feeling he knew who was doing this.

"Crow, what's going on?" asked Jack.

Crow stopped but didn't turn around "do you remember who the first person was that I defeated in an official duel?"

Yusei and Jack thought for a moment "you mean Blaze? Yeah we remember her, why?" said Yusei.

"You'll see" Crow replied. He walked through the door and the others followed.

* * *

><p>The woman was standing at the far end of the room. Unlike the previous one, this room had no windows.<p>

The woman giggled as she saw Crow and everyone else enter.

"I'm impressed. Not only did you get past Crow but you made him remember who you were" she said.

"The game's over Blaze" said Crow "so take of the cloak and mask"

She did what Crow said; first removing the cloak to reveal that she had hip length blood red hair. She then put her right hand up to her face and took off her mask; revealing her face to be that of a young woman, with red eyes that matched her hair.

"There, is that better?" she asked in a dreamy tone.

"I want to know why you brainwashed me into almost killing my friend's" Crow spat.

"A little feisty aren't we?" said Blaze "well here's the deal; I was going to make you kill them, then snap you out of it so you could see what you had done and then watch you descend into madness"

Crow clenched his fists.

"But then I decided that you should remain with me, but not everything went to plan" she went up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck "I still like you though" Blaze said in a playful tone.

Crow pushed her away "But I don't like you, especially after what you did"

Blaze got up and jumped away from him "then I guess... I will have to turn you to stone" she said angrily.

_Someone has serious personality issues_ Akiza thought.

Blaze's body started to glow with a black aura, her eyes lit up a brighter red than they already were and her skin began to crack. Suddenly her entire form shattered and a release of power made everyone close their eyes. Once they opened their eyes again, the gang discovered that what was standing in front of them wasn't Blaze. The creature had red eyes and snakes for hair. Her skin was a light shade of green and her hands were claw like. And she had a set of fangs. After a few seconds, the gang realized that they were staring at something that was meant to be legend.

They were staring at Medusa.

_"I suppose you know who I am by now" said Medusa. _She spoke with a slight echo.

"You're Medusa" said Crow "Well if you're Medusa, then why aren't we turned to stone?" Crow asked.

_"A good question; legend says that you are instantly turned to stone, but it will actually take about 30 more seconds" _Medusa explained.

"30 seconds... in myth Medusa only dies if..." Crow thought for the answer "she looks at her refection!"

By now the gang could already feel themselves turning to stone. Crow looked at his hand; it was already a light shade of grey, he knew he had to act fast. He looked at Yusei and saw the knife in his pocket.

"Yusei, give me the knife!" he yelled.

Yusei obeyed and threw him the knife. Crow took care not to cut himself when he caught it.

"Crow, what are going to do?" asked Jack.

Crow smiled at his friends "something clever"

Crow charged towards Medusa holding the knife tightly, but she saw it coming and used the snakes in her hair to pick him up into the air and bring him towards her. Crow tried to get free but it was no use.

"Crow!" the rest of the gang yelled in unison.

_"Trying to kill me Crow? Your futile attempt barely surprised me" _said Medusa. She tightened the snakes hold around Crow and he cried out in pain_._ He could feel his ribs cracking under her grip.

One of the snakes bit his neck and Crow had to make an enormous effort not to cry out again.

_"My snake venom will kill you before you turn to stone in about 10 seconds. Any last words?" _asked Medusa.

Crow managed to pull one off his arms free "Yeah, take a look at your refection" Crow's voice could only just be heard by everyone, it was obvious the snake venom was already beginning to take hold. He held the knife up in front of her face and she screamed in pain. Her skin began to turn to stone and she held her head with her claw like hands. As this was happening, Crow slowly closed his eyes and fell in to unconsciousness. The snakes from Medusa's hair released Crow; he dropped to the floor and didn't move.

Suddenly, Medusa's form shattered and the gang shielded their eyes as a bright light filled the room. When they opened them they saw that the effect of them turning to stone had been reversed by Medusa's death. But they also saw Crow was still on the ground, unconscious and not breathing. Blood poured out of the wound on his neck; his face was pale and looked a little scratched. The gang rushed over to him and Akiza put her fingers on the side of his neck to see if there was a pulse, but she didn't find one.

She looked at everyone; their eyes were filled with hope but were soon saddened when she shook her head.

The gang knelt there with shocked expressions; the twins began to cry and shortly after, everyone else did as well.

"Crow he... gave his life for us..." Yusei said, tears sliding down his cheeks. Yusei clenched his fists. He and Jack both felt the same; like they had lost a brother.

After a minute of shedding tears for her friend, Akiza found herself checking for a pulse once again; as if she was willing her friend to stay alive. She didn't want to have to watch everyone's sadness and lose a good friend. That's when luck finally kicked in_; _she felt a pulse. At first she thought her mind was playing tricks but she knew she could feel something. The pulse was very faint and Akiza knew they had to get Crow to a hospital soon.

"Guys, he's alive, I can feel a pulse!" Akiza cried with joy.

The others reaction to her comment was filled with joy but they knew they had to be serious and get Crow medical attention, so Jack picked Crow up and they left the warehouse as fast as they could.

* * *

><p>Hi thanks for reading the next chap is the last :( but there is a sequel called 5D'S Ramen witch doesn't completely follow on from this but you will see how it does in the next chapter. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far and I will see you in the last chap ;P<p> 


	5. Epilogue

The Lone Crow

Epilogue

The gang had taken Crow to Neo Domino hospital and were sitting in his room; waiting for him to wake up, even though the doctor had told them it could take several days. They were all thankful for the slight pulse that Akiza had felt and were relieved when Crow had started breathing again, just after they had exited the warehouse.

As they looked at Crow lying in the bed, everyone began to notice just how beaten up he looked. The orange haired Signer looked like death itself, because he was far too pale for anyone's liking and it appeared that he had lost a lot of blood from the large snake bite that was on the left side of his neck. Even though it had been bandaged, a small amount of blood could be seen slowly making its way to the surface of the bandage. The gang had also been told that Crow had slightly broken one of his ribs, but it wouldn't take long to heal. The only other injuries Crow had suffered were the faint scratches on his face, that were already nearly healed and a bad knock to the head which would probably only give him a bad head ache when he woke up.

* * *

><p>4 days later...<p>

Crow stirred. He had no idea where he was but he could hear his friends voices.

"Is he okay?" Crow heard Luna ask.

"I think he's waking up" said Yusei.

As if on cue to what Yusei had said, Crow's eyes shot open. He stared at the bright ceiling for a second, then closed his eyes and put a hand on his forehead. He groaned.

"Crow, are you okay?" asked Jack.

"No... I feel like I've just ran three miles without stopping and then got viciously attacked by a snake, but that actually happened" he explained.

"How's the headache?" asked Leo.

"Bad and I don't like headaches at all" said Crow.

"We know" said Akiza.

Crow took his hand off his head and sat up with his eyes open, "So, what happened and how long have I been out?" he asked.

"You've been out for four days" said Yusei, "And after Medusa died, the turning to stone thing stopped and I guess the snake venom must have lost its touch too"

"Yeah, and after she dropped you to the floor, you were technically dead for about a minute until I found a pulse" said Akiza.

"Right so let me get this straight" said Crow, "In the last six days I have been hypnotized into almost killing you guys, fancied by Medusa, almost killed by her and have been dead for a minute... Well I guess I'm the only guy who can ever say that" Crow burst out laughing.

The others laughed with him.

"Crow, you are one of a kind" said Yusei.

"Guess I am" he said, "Now let's get out of here; I hate hospitals"

"But the doctors should see you before we leave" said Luna.

"Then leave a note saying I'm alive" said Crow. He got out of the bed and stretched. Everyone left the room so he could get changed. About a minute later, Crow came outside the room looking almost like nothing had happened except for the bandage that was still on his neck.

The gang proceeded to leave, "Wait" everyone turned to face Jack. "Crow, you're missing this" he gave him back D.D Crow.

Crow took the card and a smile appeared on his face, "Thanks guys, for everything"

They all left the hospital, laughing and glad that they were friends again.

* * *

><p>One week later...<p>

Crow was coming back from his last delivery of the day, feeling wiped out and sleepy. One thing that really didn't help was the rain.

"As soon as I get back Jack is gonna get it big time, I had to work 2 late shifts tonight because of him" Crow muttered to himself.

Weirdly enough Crow wasn't wearing the helmet he usually wore for deliveries; instead he was wearing his Black one. The most likely cause of that being Jack Atlas.

Just as he was about to turn around a corner, he noticed a Duel Runner that was almost identical to his own. The only difference being it was black and silver instead of black and orange.

Crow slowed down to a halt next to the black and silver runner and got off his own. Only one person he knew owned this.

There was an alley next to where he had parked, he walked down it for a few meters and that is when he saw a girl. She was wearing her denim shorts and white shirt; she also had a pair of short black fingerless gloves on.

Crow knew who she was.

"Ghost?" asked Crow.

* * *

><p>The end. Bad I know but continue the story in the sequel in 5D'S Ramen. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or even if you only read it.<p>

Thanks so much everyone!

Crow


End file.
